That's Not Freakin' Funny!
by XxpandaxX3
Summary: DCI are getting blackmails but they are for Lil'T she rather call them love notes everyone in DCI are getting a little concerned and are getting hurt to T's love life. Will she ever get this right?
1. Chapter 1

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Summary: Lil'T is getting black mailed and she thinks it is just love notes, soon enough she notices what those so called "Love Notes" are putting the DCI agents through.

Disclaimer: DO NOT own Dance Central and the DCI agents I only own Thunder O.K.

New: I am a new member on this site so this is of course my first story ever! Plz review and like.

Warnings: Mild language, romance and they will have different personality's

Chapter1: Why Me!

It was normal day in Dance City. Lil'T and Taye home and they were getting ready to head over to headquarters. T says 'Taye can I go to that party with Glitch? 'Taye s responded and said Yep but only if you clean up your room! T frowned and thought 'But that will take forever! I am glad I didn't say that or we will go back and forward bout that room and I would not be able to go.' Taye saw the look on T's face and said "Just do that simple chore, and you'll be free." She said with a smile on her face then grabed T's shoulder lightly and both of them left to go to DCI headquarters. When T and Taye got there everyone was already there. Rasa smiled and said " Hey we just about to start!" as he smiled T was still thinking bout that party and her room she was kinda angry but her room was not that dirty anyways she thought being interrupted Mo had looked at her and said "What's wrong?" he came down to bout her height she said "I'm fine why do I look mad or something?" she said with a worried look on her face and Mo responded with a shrug. Everyone actually did look at T except Glitch he thought how dramatic can she be, he smirked and went up to her and said "Something bothering you?" she looked at him and nodded but the party wasn't anything she was worried about it was her love life she never really cared until her best friend started going out with that guy she liked and his name was Joseph but they call him Thunder. Glitch looked at T with a confused look on his face but before he could say anything right by the staircase near the exit a note dropped on the floor he was so confused he got up and look at it hard and decided to gaze at it while no one was looking he looked at it and read it it read:

To Lil'T

I have thinking bout you all the time and

Will not stop until I get you to love me back

I see you at school looking like you don't have

Any worries but I wont stop don't stop reading

I love ya girl and I won't stop til you love me back

Love, Your Admirer.

Glitch at the very short note when he was about to give it to her he couldn't Mo look at him and said "What you readin?" Glitch jumped when Mo appeared ot of no where and said " Um-mm nothing just some note I got from- from a fan girl!" he said stuttering Mo got this 'You up to something' look on his face and left.

AUTHOR: Will Glitch give the note to T or will he keep! Do he like her will not give it to he! Well just wait to find out! I can't believe I have gotten this far I'm so excited please review and like this chapter. I'll updated this real soon as I can so good-bye love ya guyS! *Blows Kiss*


	2. UmmThanks?

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Summary: Lil'T is getting blackmailed and she thinks it is just love notes , soon enough she notices what those so called "Love Notes" are putting the DCI agents through.

Disclaimer: DO NOT own Dance Central and the DCI characters I only own is Thunder, Malik, and Lea.

Warnings: Mild language, romance, and they will have different personalities.

Chapter 2: Ummm….. Thanks?

Glitch was just about to give her the note but he muttered to himself "I just might keep this a while just incase." He was surprised because soon as he looked up Rasa said "Flash4wrd vs Lu$h crew!" Both of the crews walked up on stage doing Only Girl In The World by Rihanna Lil'T in front Taye took the back while Aubrey took the front and Angel took the back looking quite embarrassed but toughed upthen after they was done Down On Me came on by Jeremih ft. 50 cent. This time Taye and Angel took the front while Lil'T and Aubrey took the back. Both crews froze in their final move flawlessly. Seconds after Rasa said "That was a great dance battle but there can only be one winner in 30 minutes we will know who the winner is" he said as smiled. T and Glitch started talking and Glitch decided to give that note to T. He handed it to her and smiled and she took it and read it slowly as her eyes glimmered and widened Glitch was gazing into her eyes so hard he almost fell. T smiled at Glitch smiling and said "AWWWW….. did yu write this for me?!" she said making puppy dog eyes and hugged him tightly he got a confused look and thought 'if I say no it will break her heart but why will I not tell her that I did'nt write this note to her I think I actually like her but that will be wrong I can't let the person that likes her suffer but I like her I will say yes' his dark side took over and he said "Yea I like ya T " he stuttered she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek Glitch blushed so red he looked like a flame him self. T ooked up to him and said meet me-"Before Glitch totally inturpted her he said "I like you but I did not write the note." T had confuse look on her face then smiled and thought'You lied and the said you wrote the note because you like me!" she hugged him and said " That's ok." Glitch blushed and walked off,.

Next day.

T was in English class she was bored and saw Thunder staring at her with a smile and she smiled back and waved .He stared at her until class was over. She walked out and saw Malik and Lea and then she walked up to them and greeted them and then Thunder walked over and hugged Lea. T didn't care that Thunder and Lea went out anymore. T and Malik started talking bout their grades then all kinds of things.

Glitch's POV

I saw T and walked away and thirty seconds later her felt a hand his shoulder it was teacher and she smiled at him and said " Glitch I noticed you have been doing great on your tests, and this excites me so if you want you can join my class with the higher and gifted students along with T, Malik, Lea, and Joseph (Thunder) so what do you say?" I smiled and said "Sure. Wait! Did you just say T!" she nodded and say "Why yes why do you ask ?" I quickly responded and said " No ma'am." She walked away and said "Go to the next class with T." soon after I saw T she giggled and said "So what have you been up to?" I said "nothing really accept I'm in your new class." T's eyes widened and she quikly hugged him say "Congrats and hope you enjoy our class!" Thunder glared and walked up to them and said "Hey guys how ya doing?" Glitch and T said "Nothin." Thunder smiled and said "Oh" T actually walked off to go to her next class and I was bout to go along but soon I felt a tug and he looked up to see Thunder with a angry look on his face and said " You leave T alone she's mine!" I soon enough said " I thought you and Lea-" Before he could anything Thunder said "Next time I see you too hugging this will be right in your face!" he held up his fist and T saw them and said 'Thunder the hell you doing leave him alone!'' as she ran to them and Thunder let go T had 'Don't fuck with me look on her face' and grabbed Glitch's hand and went to class and she said "What did he do to you?'' she checked every inch of Glitch to make sure he didn't have any bruises and we soon made it to class.

T's POV

After I checked to see if Glitch was alright we made it to class I saw Thunder person was I now knew that Thunder was jealous of me and Glitch or to say he didn't like him and bullied him anyways so I never took my eye off him so I let him sit in my seat I sat behind him. I can't let him get hurt from Thunder. It was after class and me and Glitch were talking and Thunder showed up and said '' I broked up with Lea'' he said'' '' Why?'' I asked Thunder said ''Because" after he said I felt arms around me and lips on mine I notice it was Thunder I tried to back away and Glitch face got very red and he had that puppy just died face I finally got loosed then Glitch ran away from me then when I was about to take off I felt a tug on me I glared until he kissed me again my eyes widened. I backed away and slapped him and said "WTF! Why did you do that!? Before he could say anything I ran after Glitch I was clueless where he went til I saw him outside by a big tree in front the school with his face in his hands."

Glitch's POV

I saw T and I put my face in my hands and stopped crying. She tried to pick my face up but couldn't I got tired of it and finally I put my face up and glared at her she looked kinda scared and said " I had no idea he was going to do that I swear so don't be mad at me." She tried to smile but started to get this 'I really like you but not him' I almost got up and went home but instead I got hugged and I cheered up I wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't because I think she stilled freaked out bout that Thunder kiss or whatever he did so I invited her to my house "Mo and I are having dinner." I said and she excepted I hugged her and said " seven will be good?" she nodded yes and kissed my cheek and skipped to her house I got up on my skateboard and headed home then I saw Mo already cooking I said "Hey Mo I invited T over for dinner is that alright!" Mo said "Aight that cool what yall got a date or something?!" i nodded and said '' U can say that!" I noticed my self blushing I started getting ready for T to come over.

AUTHOR: Well that's chapter 2 and three will today or tomorrow or Monday just to get this over with maybe Tuesday i will not post and for sure Wednesday threw probably that next Tuesday i actual have some things to take care of so and plus will no be able to post that much after that because of course school so I will be super busy I will miss you guys *sobs* don't forget to review or fav or like or whatever you do *STILL SOBBING*


	3. Why You Gotta Be So Rude

That's not freakin' Funny

Warnings: DO no own Dance Central what so ever. Sorry if the story is suckish and I haven't updated I had a virus o.k no need to be aggravating.

Summary: Not good you know so please don't judge me.

Chapter 3: Why You Gotta Be So Rude?

Glitch's POV

I was getting ready for T to come over I had a white shirt with tuxedo on there with a jacket, I had some black jean but not skinny and I had a red streak in my head. I tried to tidy the place up a little that's when I heard the door bell and I was jumping up and down then I breathe in and out and opened the door and there she was.

Lil'T' s POV

I had just arrived at Glitch's house and it was pretty nice and clean and I saw him with shimmering green emerald eyes I stared and he broke the silence by saying " Oh hey Lil'T." I was kinda embarrassed cause I was wearing my DCI outfit but it was still cool for Glitch he didn't mind. I said" Hi Glitch!" and I hugged him.

End of POV's

Glitch and T spent their whole date talking and walking down the roads but it was worth it T was with someone she like and Glitch too. Soon their date ended but good thing was Glitch still got a kiss on the cheek he blushed more and more when she talked. Glitch felt very lucky as he walked her home.

Lil'T's [POV

I had the best date in the world with Glitch. He walked me home and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he watched me go into the house I still looked to see if he was okay by peeking out the window and when gone out of sight I don't know how I missed it I saw this note and it was pink just like the other and I thought Glitch gave it to me but he already gave me card plus he didn't step foot near my door so he could not done it then I huffed and picked it up and it read.

For Lil'T

Girl I tried to love you but you rejected me for that son of a Glitch.

But I won't beg you anymore so just have this I still like you

But revenge is calling my sweet name and I'm going with it

So I really hope you are having a fun time with Glitch

Still love ya chick

But now hate you

Love, Your Admirer

I was a little scared that's I thought of a bath and sleep I still have school tomorrow I saw Taye sleeping but it was only 9:27 P.M but she had worked so I understand I went in my room and I saw these super scary posters they had evil clowns that said im going to get you and so zombie that said brains. I screamed so loud I woke my sister up soon I noticed she was in my doorway and she looked and saw these pictures and I held my face in my hand and my sister hugged me and said go take a bath I will get these down I will sit next to your bed if I have to." I nodded I soon felt better and I went took a bath.

Glitch's POV

I was on top of the world I went on a date with T im far by popular and im incredibly cute! I am just so happy I got on a date with her maybe she does not feel the same but I will love her still I just feel different and so alive. But I'm bout to get ready to go to sleep so I can go to school tomorrow I really feel good towards school.

End of POV

Glitch and Lil'T are now sleep and ready for school tomorrow T is having a dream cause she know her sister is right by her side and Glitch is having a good dream cause he thinks he has a chance with T.

It is soon morning.

Glitch's POV

I wake up I am not sleepy tired or drowsy I feel great I got up went to the bathroom took a shower brush my teeth and wash my face and I put on a shirt that says Swagg is what I got and some jeans and I get my leather jacket just incase I get cold I thought about yesterday and I just got out of it and got some cereal Mo couldn't cook because he had to work early after breakfast I looked I saw it was 6:15 I decided to watch T.V for a while and it hit to call T

Hello T said happy like

Hey T I answered

Hi Glitch ready for school T said

Yes T you want to walk with me? I asked

Sure! T said

Be there in 10 I said as he hung up the phone.

I hurried and ran to T's house I was so exicited!

Lil'T's POV

I just got ready and Glitch is coming soon when I was thinking it was interrupted with someone knocked on the door. I went up and I looked out the window and it was Glitch. I smiled and opened the door quickly and smiled and hugged him and said "Hi Glitch I'm so glad to see you!" I said and I backed away he blushed and he said "Me too now let's go on ahead before we be late!" I hurried and grabbed his hand and we ran when we got to the school all the students were there. And I saw Thunder I forgive him but he better touch again all I say!

Glitch's POV

We walked in the school and the first person I saw was Thunder he didn't notice til the door closed and T and I were still holding hands. He glared at me up and down but, I didn't care as long as I'm with T I love her so much! I said "T we made it here just on time." T smiled still holding onto my hands we walked to class and we finally let go of each others hand and we walked in class Thunder was right there in his seat. Class today we had to take a quiz I got an A like I always do in Math.

We finally walked out of class and I first went to my locker. All I saw was cards falling out I picked one up it said

Glitch if you touch T again

You will be sorry!

Back off I liked her first!

-Bully

I was shocked when I saw the knife at the bottom!

Lil'T's POV

I was at my locker I heard a familiar voice as he screamed "Oh Jesus Christ My Lord!" I soon followed the voice and saw Glitch on the ground blacked out I was so shocked and scared my eyes watered all kids came around and I tried to stay calm and by Glitch I saw a card. I read it, It was also very mean too. I soon thought Thunder he seem to jealous of him I went up to him and he was laughing. I was so mad I slapped him and said " WHAT THE HELL WRONG WIT YOU YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH A STUPID BOY THAT THINKS IT IS FUNNY TO SEE PEOPLE BLACKED OUT!" He looked a bit scared then he kissed me. On my lips! I pulled away and stomped his foot and had a furious look on my face I said " Thunder I hate you UGLY ass never TALK TOUCH KISS me again!" I walked back to Glitch and I saw nurses and they were checking his temperature and he was moving he stood up and hugged me and said "I heard what you said thank you!" I blushed so red. THEN Thunder stupid ass walked up I crossed my arms and stayed close to Glitch Thunder grabbed for my hand and I backed away quickly and Thunder said " What I liked you first and T if you wont accept me I will make your life miserably you got that!" and I blurted back " I said don't touch me or talk to me!" he kept trying to touch me until Glitch said " Leave her alone bitch! Respect her at all times she is off limits!" Thunder yelled back " Glitch I told your ass to stay away from her!" Glitch said "You aint my mom dad granny nor grandpa so I don't listen to you!" Soon enough Thunder tackled Glitch and Glitch punched to victory he so cute when he fights!

Glitch's POV

I kept punching him til I got pulled back by T she hugged me and hugged her back softly and angry at the same time and she walked me out of the school and said "Glitch you sweet!" I didn't answer I wanted to kiss her but I blurted "WHY THE HELL THUNDER SO RUDE THAT BOY THERE!" T calmed me down and said " Yes he is very rude now calm down." she said in a cute and soft voice I hugged her and she kissed my cheek I calmed down and blush and I saw Thunder looking with a glare and I flipped him off. Hasn't he had enough flip to the point T is mine not his he need to back his ugly ass off! I got up and marched to him until T stopped me with a kiss on my lips I kissed back her lips were soft and gentle it was a strong and passionate Glitch melted into the kiss and Thunder was furious Glitch chuckled in his head.

AUTHOR: What will Thunder do next with his evilness find out later at some point maybe Friday or Saturday idk!


	4. Lil'T Is Thinking

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Warnings: Hi guys um there is going to be Mo x Taye Emilia x Bodie so please don't get confused but there will still be Glitch x T so plz review and favorite. And might get a little mature so plz just calm down I will tell you.

Chapter 4: Lil'T is thinking

Glitch's POV

I felt her lips against mine it was passionate I loved it. I was so happy and I pulled away cause I saw Thunder talking to Ms. Will I said "There go Ms. Will T looked down and I acted like I was doing homework and then Ms. Will walked up and said " Were you children kissing or touching each other?" T said " No we just hugged cause he gave me money for a thank you problem wit that." Ms. Will got this furious look on her face and said "Glitch you can not just kiss her and T you will not talk to me like you in the hood this is school and go to last period!" T got up put her book sack on her back grabbed my hand and we left we didn't say a word I squeeze her hand and she squeezes it back it was always or way of telling each other to stop she stooped and I said " T what was that you usually don't give up without a fight!" she responded " I just don't wanna get in trouble and I'm kinda still angry cause Thunder keep messing with me he is going to get punched if he don't stop I swear!" She started getting mad and she stomped nearly my foot off and I calmed her by saying " T don't worry he not go get you cause now you are mine and I will do whateva I have to do to protect ya-" She put her index finger over my lips and said " Thanks Glitch !" And she grabbed my neck and pecked me on my lips then we ranned to class and somehow Ms. Will was already there and she said "Late again I see! DETENTION!" T was furious and burst " Look yo ass just cant be coming at people talking bout kissing and touching and when we head for class we get freakin detention if you don't stop doing all this shit yo-" I grabbed he mouth I picked her up and took her out of class she was still screaming and kicking she nearly kicked me in my nuts! She went from calm to crazy!

Lil'T's POV

I was so mad I had to say it and we got out the class we were in the hall by my locker and plus I didn't noticed that Glitch even picked me up! I saw that his arm was red I said " What happened?" He had this 'Yo crazy ass' face on and said " You!" I was confused and said " Well sorry I didn't know what hapend I just lost my niceless with her and-" Glitch "I know Ms. Will can be a pain in the ass so I understand." Soon we saw Thunder come around the corner with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face and he said " Yall betta watch ya mouth and Glitch like I said back off! T sweetie you have more benefits with me plus I can give ya all you want." I yelled " Leave my alone you can get your butt kicked yeah!" I was starting to walk up to him and Glitch pulled me behind him with a frown and Glitch said " Thunder please get out we don't have time for your shit right now." Thunder said " Back off!" I just walked off to the girls bathroom a I did not have time I had to got to the bathroom anyway.

Glitch's POV

I soon noticed that T was gone where is she was and I still saw Thunder with a furious look I didn't care I just waved my hand in his face and ran off to find T I screamed her name and she walked off the girls bathroom I said " What wrong wit you?" T just looked away and said ' I don't be around Thunder I just want to kick his ass so I walked away.' I was bout to say something til the bell ringed T said " The others are having dates at The restaurant tonight wanna go?" I nodded then she pecked me on the lips then left and then I saw my friend Shark we were friend's since we were 9 and Shark said "Hey Glitch how ya doing?' I said " hey and good how bout you?" Shark responded and said "Nthin you wanna go get some food at 7 we kinda have some catching up to do. " Shark was happy but I didn't want to let Shark down I said " Sorry Shark I have a date with T maybe tomorrow we can go get some lunch together?" Shark nodded and left Shark was the nicest in the world!

Lil'T's POV

I was walkig home I was thinkin bout Glitch and Thunder I don't know what I want I need to do something so thunder so he can leave me alone he is so aggravating I don't have a clue for him to leave me alone oh god should I tell Taye no I don't think so I know she already don't like him she would kill him and go to jail for it so I could tell her but I will have to tell her one day but what about Glitch I don't want him to get hurt cause me. I will try to keep an eye him so he won't get hurt I love Glitch it is the lease I can do to show that I do.

Glitch's POV

I got home put one down my book sack waved at Mo and went straight to my room I was planning my outfit for the triple date. I am so happy so it's 5:17 p.m now and at 7:00 p.m I have to be at the restaurant. I just can't wait to see T and Emilia Bodie and Taye. Mo screamed "Glitch in bout 15 minutes you better be ready to go cause you know it takes 30 minutes to get there." He screamed from downstairs I screamed back " Alright!" I picked out a red and blue plaid shirt with a white jean jacket and I had blue jeans and some red blue and white Jordan with a white beanie I actually had stud earrings in I looked hot soon I came down stairs and rubbed my hands together Mo saw and said " I see ya tryin to sho off in front off in front of ya lady." I nodded and said " I actually feel swaggy and hot today." Mo said "I see c'mon let's go."

We finally arrived at the restaurant I saw that Bodie and Emilia were holding hands and sucking face like they didn't have tomorrow to live I disgusted and left with Mo right behind.

Lil'T's POV

I was at home and I was putting on my clothes I put on a deniem long sleved crop top that stopped by my belly button and blue ripped skinny jeans like what Emilia have but skinnier and some blue and white Jordans I just thought It was cute I got my studded heart earrings and got my purse and ran down stairs and saw Taye standing up with her hands on her hips with her head tilted and she softly grabbed my shoulder and said "Bout time you came let's go." So we got in the car.

We got in the parking lot and went on the front door of the restaurant and I saw Glitch and Mo. Taye went hugged and kissed Mo they just sucked face and went in the restaurant.I looked at Glitch and went to hug him. I said "Hi you look great!" I lied a little because he actually looked HOT! I kissed him for bout 30 seconds but we didn't suck face like the others it was disgusting. We walked in and Emilia and Bodie were holding hand and sucking face I said " Oh heavens stop!' I pulled Emilia and Bodie apart they got red I just pulled Glitch to the back side of Mo and Taye instead of getting a room they just moaning and kissing I covered my eyes we sat down and started talking when we were done with talking I got up sat on the same side with him and kissed him it was so passionate and soft and graceful. He had my hips while I had his neck we were actually sucking face I felt presence around me. It was Taye Mo Bodie Emilia Aubrey Angel and waiters but I didn't care we just kept sucking face we stayed like that for almost 15 minutes me and Glitch got up and looked at the others with their shocked/pervy faces I just grabbed his hand and we went to his house.

AUTHOR: hehe this the part so if you think you can handle this then go ahead if you can't just don't read this part.

We went to Glitch's room we laid down and we kissed and kissed until we sucked face again and some tongues just slipped I was ewing in my mind but still enjoyed it.

Glitch's POV

God T is just being irresistible I really enjoyed it and finally I did something regretted and tugged her shirt she took it off I took my vest and my shirt we were laid down and my fingers tapping on her butt I didn't know what I was doing soon enough we were under the covers naked! I think I drunk or something wait I did! I forgot when we arrive at the restaurant the waiter mistaked our drinks and we got this juice that had tons of alcohol. This is how this stuff happened no dought it did feel good. But I just lost virginity!

AUTHOR: Ok you could read it I made appropriate because I was getting a little sick so I just limited a little so you could if you want.

T's POV

OMG I just did that I got tipsy and then lost my viginity I have to tell Taye she goin to kill me literally but if I tell her while she's drunk I wouldn't get in trouble I lifted up and looked at Glitch he looked a little shock but enjoyed it so did I but I did that what wasn't even supposed to til I was 23 Taye told me god im in trouble! I got up only to limp I thought I was going to fall but I didn't Glitch noticed and helped me good thing we had or clothes back on and he walked me down stairs only to see Mo and Taye they were shocked but good thing they were drunk they busted out "Good one children yall lost yall virginity?! Mo said and Taye nodded

Me and Glitch sighed and hugged and all the four of us watched some movies they didn't care Taye and Mo went to Mo's room and we heard screaming and beating the wall but we knew what it was we smiled at each other.

AUTHOR: well guys that's chapter is 4 it might be mature but hey my mind was not clearing all the way so that's the only thing that could have happen so please don't hate it and review and fav thanks guys.


	5. What Why!

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

**Hi what I said I stick to my word sometimes you know the warnings already this was going to be the ending but I think further. So plz review fav guys hope yo like here it goes!**

**Chapter 5: What why?!**

**It was the day after the night Glitch and T did that thing and they were thinking about it.**

**Glitch's POV**

**I thought about last night it was crazy! I don't think Mo remember hopefully he doesn't but im going to have to one day. Shark. I got to go to the restaurant with my friend. I go into my DCI outfit. I said " Hey Mo! I'm going to the restaurant with Shark." Mo came down stairs and nodded and he said " Okay we need to talk when you get back." I sweated and nodded he waved bye and I waved back. Oh god now im scared what if he knows bout last night oh dang im going to die but I going meet Shark and tell him bout my life.**

**Mo's POV**

**I can't remember what happened last night all I remember seeing Glitch and T leaving I need to ask him what happened and did they come back I just can't think right now. Maybe Aubrey will know. I called Aubrey **

**Hello she said**

**Hey Aubrey **

**Hi Mo what you need?**

**Well about last night you know what happened?**

**Well yes I do I remember seeing Glitch and T sucking face she giggled**

**Oh anything else/**

**Oh yeah they left then bout 2 hours you and Taye said you guys unfinished business.**

**Oh I was drunk probably ugh what's wrong with me!**

**Nothing Mo **

**Oh thanks Aubrey**

**No prob bye**

**Bye!**

**I said " You didn't Glitch why you betta hope you end up wit a child." I said to myself. I don't know why im so calm I think I just need to go back to sleep. **

**End of POV's **

**Mo went to sleep on the other hand Glitch was with his childhood friend Shark Glitch had fun with Shark and then they soon said their goodbyes.**

**Glitch's POV's **

**I began to feel worried again oh god what Mo has to talk to me about oh gosh im scared. Soon enough I was at the doorstep of Mo's house I got my key out and I opened the door I was red and sweaty from fear I walked in I didn't see Mo I walked in his room and there Mo was he was sleeping I calmed down a bit. Mo started to move I closed the door and ran down stairs and I went in the dining room and climbed under the table I didn't know it but I was crying! I heard foot steps and looked from under the table it was Mo he was wiping his eyes he spotted me and I quickly hid under table I was still red and scared and so were my eyes. Mo looked under the table and " Whatcha doing?" I just came from under the table he looked at me confused and said " what the heck wrong Glitch. Glitch the hell!" I said " You wanted to talk to me right?" I was still scared Mo said " Yea I know what you did last night." I said " You do?" Mo nodded " You lost your virginity didn't you?" I just looked down and then I was shocked and looked up quickly and said "What you not mad Mo that aint yo ass you will murder me!" Mo giggled and said " I don't really mind because you were drunk and when you get drunk you do stuff as crazy as a grown man would do but you made a BIG mistake!" I nodded and said " I know Mo forgive me!" Mo said " Glitch it's aight I already have.' I hugged Mo and he hugged me back then we heard someone say "Bromance huh." We turned and saw Taye and T. Taye said " Mo what happened last night with these two?"**

**T's POV**

**I was kinda scared I looked at Glitch and he didn't look scared at all so I calmed down but Mo and Taye are two different people idk how she will react I might get the ass beatin of my life! Mo looked at Glitch and Glitch nodded and Mo said "These two lost their virginity. " Taye had this ' Oh fuck face on and she looked at me and I looked down and I was shocked Taye came down and hugged me and said " I understand you were drunk and yall children crazy when yall drunk!" I hugged her back and I looked at Glitch and kissed him and we went to watch a movie and I took out my phone and dropped it on the floor and hugged Glitch like he was a teddy bear and he looked at me he held me and got his left arm to reach for the phone. He picked it up and he was shocked it was terrifying me I just saw this scary scary picture of this woman it was scary I didn't want to know what the words say.**

**Taye's POV **

**I looked at T with shock and Glitch had her phone I got up and Mo got up and picked up T and she had her eyes closed she was scared I said " What's wrong T?" Glitch handed me her phone oh gosh it was terrifying I can't believe what I was seeing Mo's widened and it looked like he was bout to drop T but he didn't I saw who sent it it was that bitch ass thunder im going to kick his ass who he think he is I will beat the fuck out him! I ran out the door I had Mo's hand and Glitches and he had T .**

**I drove to Thunder's house his parents were not home and he was right on the porch perfect I can beat him I got out the car and said " Aye Thunder I don't know who you think you are but you can't torture my sister and be thinking you can send her negative pictures like that well you have another thing coming!" I ran and he tried to go in the house and I grabbed him by his arm and said " Where you think you going?" I smirked I lifted his left arm with my right arm I picked him up he was screaming and kicking I decided to lock em I called Mo and he came and I said " Get me some rope." And bout 2 minutes Mo showed up with rope and I tied up Thunder he tried to escaped and he couldn't I simply taped his mouth and I just just kicked him and him and he didn't scream. I took him up to his room and tied him to a chair and turned it upside down with him in it and I started pushing it like a swing but at rollercoaster speed and he vomited and vomited and vomited and kept on til I tired of swinging T, Glitch, Mo and I was laughing our asses off soon Thunder fell out of the chair and knocked himself out hey it aint my fault he the one kept wiggling and he fell and I laughed! T was laughing she saw the rope was getting tight and said " He waking up!' And we ran out the room Thunder up and screamed we walked in with black track suits with white masks that were creepy and we had knives in our hands and we went to him and I raised my hand and he started crying and screaming " Plz don't kill Im srry T if you are listeng Glitch you have her Taye I always liked you Mo I am bi I like you!" and we stood there shocked and T was recording and we laughed so hard and Glitch said " Mo looks like got a fanboy here!" Mo just looked tcked off and glared at Glitch and Thunder and busted out " Thunder I don't feel that type way so back off and im not Bi plus I like Taye and you was creepin on her sista I don't even like you!-" he was cut off by pressing her lips on his. T said " THEY SUCKING FACE!" Before Glitch pressed his on T's and me and Mo looked at them with pervy face and Mo attacked me to the ground with kisses all over my face! **

**END OF POV'S **

**Thunder laid there and he fell unconscious again while Taye Mo Glitch and T had most fun time of their life and laughed the most they ever had they just had some fun who says can't no one have no fun!**

**AUTHOR: Hi guys hope you like it cause this was the last chapter. JUST KIDDING I think idk If I should continue I need review Shark I thank you and that's why you in the story thanks for support I will maybe do Hi- Def in the house *shrugs maybe I mean it might be funny but plz review (Positive things) and favorite love you guys! Bye *blows kisses***


	6. Thunder and Lightning

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Hey guys it's back! I wanted it to be a surprise so hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Death scene

Chapter 6: Thunder and Lighting

Lil'T's POV

I was thinking bout what happened when me Mo Taye and Glitch tricked Thunder it was so funny! But that was 2 weeks ago. I sighed and I saw Taye and she said " Well hi T ain't you and Glitch suppose to go to see a movie? Which one anyway?" I looked up at her and said " Yea and go see If I stay." Taye squeaked like a fangirl and said " I wanted to go that movie maybe tomorrow me and Mo can go see it!" I just nodded and walked out and Taye was still squeaking.

I decided to walk to Glitch's

I arrived there Glitch answered the door with a bright smile and he said " Hey T haven't seen you since." And I rubbed the back of my head nervously and I said " Well I thought you didn't like me anymore since Spotlight." He had this ' DAFUQ' face on and he hugged me and said " T even if we brake up I will forever and ever!" and I hugged and released and said " Thanks so when we going see the movie?" Glitch said " Let me go get dress and we will go out to the movies!" He said excited like and I walked in the living room and saw Mo and said " Hey Mo" ' Hey T." WYD?'' " Nun you?" " Waiting for Glitch" " Movies huh" " Yup" Mo nodded and went upstairs. Glitch came down with cargo pants, white shirt that came to his elbow rolled up, with a black jean vest, Black and green Jordans, beanie that says obey, his hair was dyed green and geek glasses and he looked swag touched and hot.

We wanted to walk and we did and girls were staring and I flipped them off and they backed off Glitch giggled.

We was the movies and we got tickets and popcorn and we sat in the movies I swear I think I seen Thunder I shook it off when the movie came on. I watched it and it was so romantic and sad. We and Glitch kissed when the girl kissed the boy it is just so cute and then it looked like I saw Thunder ugly ass again! It was 2 hours when the movie went off with me with shallow tears and Glitch holding me I felt better quickly and then that's when a bitch like Thunder come up with his sister, Lightning would come up and Thunder said " Well hey wasn't expecting to see assholes but guess I did anyway." Lightning laughed and Glitch said " Fuck off Thunder we don't like you and plus you already know you got embarrassed so leave us alone!" Lightning grabbed Glitch she was pretty strong since their father was wrestler and she had my boyfriend bridal style! I tried to go after them but Thunder grabbed me and picked me up.

Glitch's POV

" PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN BITCH!" That's all I screamed until we reached outside and I saw three other girls with bats and knives and she dropped me and I yelped. The four girls came at me with the weapons and I got up and backed up and I said " Look I ain't got no damn problem and yall not bout to be one of em!" They ran for me when I ran the opposite way and they were chasin me and bad thing was it was an alleyway. I got trapped and then one threw a knife at me! I MEAN IT ACTUALLY FREAKING FLIED WHERE I WAS! Good thing I ducked in time and slid under them and ran where I saw light it was getting Dark. A girl with blue hair with back on magically appeared in front of me and she held me and the others with their weapons came towards and I was brave enough to kick them all and they fell on the ground and I ran fast like you see a flash and I seen T being dragged in van and I muttered " Oh hell nah nope just no this bitch really thinks he is gonna get my girl LIES!" Which actually into a scream. And it was Thunder THAT BITCH! I ended up flying up on him like a ninja and he had a hard time getting away and I knocked him out and I looked at a knocked out T and I carried her bridal style and I saw those girls again AND I RAN QUICK AND I GOT TO Mo's house and Mo said " Whatup Glitch-" I screamed " SOME MANIACS ARE AFTER ME AND T AND THEY TRIED TO KILL ME AND T IS KNOCKED OUT I HOPE SO!" Mo was shocked and said " WTF YALL DID WAS IT THUNDER!" I nodded and Mo began to look pissed off. He crack his knuckles and neck and feet and stomped and said " I SWEAR IF THAT THUNDER DON'T FUCK OFF HE WILL WISH HE DID!" Mo walked out the door knowing where to find him. I sighed and looked at T and laid her on the couch. And she began to awaken . She said " Ugh what happened?"

Lil'T's POV

I was waken and Glitch was there with his emerald eyes and golden smile which made me smile also. And it all came back to me. I said " Oh Thunder is going to get his ass kicked!" He really would spray some shit on me like that. Glitch said " I think Mo got that." And he giggled and so did I. Glitch makes me smile. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek and I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face I think I saw Thunder right there and I screamed and Glitch came quickly and hugged me and my phone vibrated and Glitch picked it up and he almost dropped it and I caught and feel to the floor and Glitch holding me and I cried and said " T-Thunder is going to kill me sending me stuff that says go to sleep and a knife and a terrifying person on there Glitch im scarred help me im-" I was cut off by Glitch kissing me and it was lustful and I fell deeply into it. And then we heard a hard knock and we release each other Glitch said " Let's go get that before they knock our door down" and I followed and we opened the door and there fell a dead body Glitch jumped and I ran and hid right under the table and Glitch was bout to cry when he saw it looked like… His old Tim dead on his floor and he cried and so did I Mo came and he screamed and jumped and Glitch fell to the floor sliding back and Mo said " Oh God Glitch did yall do that no I know you didn't do that because you don't like dead stuff not at all and T is mostly scarred of dead bugs so I know it wasn't you." I glared at him and he went to the phone and called the police.

They arrived and took the body away and that left Mo me and Glitch and Taye cause she burst in here when she saw police cars and all and we were all terrified and I slept Glitch and Mo slept with Taye we were scared and wanted to make sure that doesn't happen to any of us.

END OF POV

The four now terrified goes to bed dreaming bout what happened which caused them to hug each other tighter but they will be all right hopefully.

**AUTHOR: I actually wanted to make this stories comeback very violent but don't worry tried not to make it too scary so hope you guys liked it and plz review and follow and favorite thank yu love yall!**


	7. Evil Awaits

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Chapter 7: Evil Awaits….

T's POV

I'm right by Glitch good thing all my clothes were on. I lifted up and looked at the sleeping Glitch without a shirt, 6 pack yup he has been working out. I looked at my clock and had this ' OH MY GA!' And I shook Glitch and he moaned cute…. WAIT " GLITCH WAKE DAFUQ UP MAN!" Glitch woke and looked at me and said " What?" I pointed to the clock and Glitch's eyes widened and he said " WE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" He got up off the bed and ran in the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower again. I went in Taye's bathroom I saw her and Mo sleeping I forgot they don't have to work.

That's when we the school Glitch in his crew look cause he felt like it and me in my street style. Girls were giggling I didn't care I said " Fuck Off." And they glared and ran off I didn't give a care if I hurted them I mean who flirts with someone's boyfriend when the girl is right there! ( Panda: You know those are actually haters or known as hoes sorry for language people but it's true where I stay though don't do this thing right here!) IKR! I looked at Glitch and he pulled me with him to go to class.

12 hours of class ( Panda: T it was only 1 hour.0 Which felt like 12 hours ( Panda: It's okay.) I and Glitch walked to our lockers for 5th period since we have all our classes together now. My friend Lea just appeared and she waved and me and Glitch did too. She finally was by us and said " Hi T, Glitch how are you guys!" I said " Good I guess now that I know bithcy Thunder is around me." Glitch giggled and so did Lea. She said " Well im having a costume party tonight I want you two to come and please dress your best!" I nodded and Glitch did too and with that, Lea walked away. Me and Glitch and I walked to class talking bout what we are going to be for the party.

Glitch's POV

Me and T came out 7th period which meant school was over .We walked over and we went to Party City. We looked at many costumes until we saw the perfect one. The Navy couple costume it was cute and sexy just like me. ( Panda: Oh Glitch you jerk while I am actually Mo in his DCI outfit cause I love it.0 Cool ( Lil' T : Cool girl! Mo look Panda like you!) ( Mo: Really you like my DCI outfit you like me?!) (Panda: Yea but in the friend way you too old!) ( Mo: YAY! Besties) (Panda: LOLZ!) Hehe… We went out the store and we hugged and headed home.

We was at home and Mo and Taye was on the couch watching a movie and hey stood when we walked in and Mo said " You two going to that Halloween party that T was dieing to go to?" T nodded and I said " Yup Mo you going?" Mo said "Nope me and Tye going somewhere." Taye and Mo glaced at each other and went sat back down. Me and T smirked and went upstairs to get dress since the party will start un a hour.

AT THE PARTY

Me and T arrive at the party and we see unique costumes including ours. We saw Lea and she waved and ran to us. She said " You guys look HOT!" T smiled and said " We know!'' Lea hugged T and I looked everywhere and I saw Thunder and Lightning and I said " Lea did you invite Thunder and his sister?" Lea said " HELL NAH!" I said " Well they must have invited their self here cause they coming." Lea looked very pissed and walked to them and me and T was right behind her I had my hands crossed and T had her hands on her hips. Lightning and Thunder were killer cause they had red stained hoodies. Lea was in a argue with them bout they just can't enter her house anymore. Until…. They took out knives. Lea ran and she got attacked by Lightning. Thunder managed to stab her shoulder. Everyone ran around like maniacs and there wasn't anyway to get out me and T sneaked and went I Lea's room with Lea she was hurting badly. T started rubbing Lea's shoulder while I went to go get Lea a warm towel. I entered the bathroom and I saw Lightning and I screamed. T came in with a knife. She got attacked from Thunder he was able to sneak behind her with Lea seeing him cause she was sleeping. Thunder picked up T and he headed to Lea's window…. LEA'S WINDOW NOOO! I tried to run and Lightning held me back. I screamed until I got stabbed in the leg by lightning I black out cause Lightning pinched something and I blacked out last thing I saw was t running and she got stabbed in the left leg just like me…. THUNDER YOU WILL GET NO SLEEP AT ALL!

I was starting to wake and I saw a bright light which caused me to look away. I couldn't feel my left leg our my left arm… perfect it had to be my strong side! I looked to my other side and I saw T looking the same with wraps on her arms and cast just like me. I saw Mo and Taye and Mo looked like he was scared and he said " Glitch I thought you were gone! Thank god you not I cried forever." He hugged me and I said " OWWW!" Mo backed away and rubbed the back of his head and said " Sorry but what happened?" I said " Well when we were at the party and we saw Thunder and Lightning and we went to speak to them and Lea got attacked and we went to her room I went to the bathroom and I got attacked and the led up to T to get attacked." Mo and Taye looked so shock like they would go to Thunder and Lightning's houses and go fuck them up so badly. Taye said " OH HELL NAW THEY GO STOP I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO KILL THEM I WILL GO TO JAIL HAPPY BECAUSE I LOOK OUT FOR MY FAM AND BESTIES!" She was bout to walk out fast til Mo said " Wait for me! They go fucking get the hell knocked out them." They left out and left me and T she was gazing and suddenly the door opened…. IT WAS THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! T gasped Lightning said " Well looks like we got to see our favorite weak friends." She giggled evil like T said " UGH WHAT DO YALL WANT!" Thunder said " T watch your got damn mouth or you will die!" T groaned looked away. I said " GET OUT!" Thunder said " Hehe not until you two die." I looked at him wuth a glare. Thunder and Lightning just kept laughing and I said

**Panda: Yup that was chapter 7 yup my first official CLIFFHANGER I know we all hate them but I mean come it was going to happen sooner or later accept the fact umm I will not do Hi-Def in the house until tomorrow cause I really want to play Dance Central. Until tomorrow! Bye don't forget to FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! THANK U * GIVES HUGS***


	8. Don't Hurt Them

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Chapter 8: Don't Hurt Them!

Warnings: WELL cursing is one and same as usual a nice calm and crazy story.

* * *

Chapter 8:Don't Hurt Them!

T's POV

I saw those two ratchets standing there with those evil smirks. Thunder said " Well aren't you two going to say a nice hello?" I said " Thunder fuck off you are not wanted!" Thunder walked over to me and he put some kind of dust on me and Glitch which caused us to sneeze and blacked out.

I woke up and I saw that all the cast were gone my body felt free I can finally move my body without falling nor hurting. I saw Mo and Taye talking to a nurse who name was Mrs. Williams. Glitch started moaning he kinda move in his sleep and got up and walked to me with his eyes open. I thought he was sleep think it's from that shit Thunder put on us. " Glitch said " What up T." I said " Nun What bout you?" He said " Same. Ready to go?" I nodded and he helped me up and I went put on a outfit. ( Blue tank top with cheetah heart on it, Blue jeans, Blue and pink hightops, Miami blue and pink hat backwards, pink beats, pink and blue bracelets, and pink and blue nails. Hey bubblegum outfit! Glitch had on something similar to his DCI outfit he had a white shirt, red shoes, blue bow tie and a black beanie. Swag touches bxtches.) Yup swag teen in da houses! ( Panda: LOL ME TOO!) Yup and Panda.

We signed out and walked to Taye's car ( Lexus Black car with Flashf4ward .) I sat in the back with Glitch Mo and Taye started a conversation with each other. Which left me and Glitch alone to talk he started it off by saying " Hey well that was quite a night wasn't it?' I nodded in acceptance of his question. It was silenced for a few minutes. I hugged Glitch and said " Glitch thank you for loving me since day one." Which he whispered in my ear " T you don't know the few the I love for." I felt a little lust cause that voice me made it was like that Angel flirt voice ( You know 2 when Angel was flirting with Aubrey.) I let him go he had a sexy ass smirk and I blushed. Mo and Taye stopped their conversation by looking at us and said " Well we going in the mall for a minute stay in here you can leave just call us. K" We both nodded and Mo and Taye got out the car and went in the mall. Glitch said " Well I don't think im going anywhere since T is in here." He smirked and so did I and he grabbed me and good thing it was getting dark. We didn't actually do it, just really kissed and I got pulled so close to Glitch we laid down. He was playing with my hair. I was caressing his cheeks he laughed and so did I we ended the 15 minute kiss ( Panda: DAYYYUMMMM!) HEHE. My phone vibrated and I saw there was a text from Thunder I was shocked at what I saw I saw Mo and Taye on a vid. Glitch saw my face and looked at the video and he sat up, grabbed the keys, grabbed me, got out the car and locked it. We ran to where they was at a alley which gave me the crews we almost got hi jacked by a man trying to lay me ( You know what I mean * Wiggles eyebrows*) He tapped my ass so hard Glitch heard it and punched the fuck out of him. I held my ass cause it hurted Glitch put his around my waist and I felt the love while Glitch saw the two sister and brother around Mo and Taye. He was really mad Mo and Taye tied he was not expecting that today.

* * *

Glitch's POV

Oh hell nah! Just fuck off for like…. FOREVER! DAMN THESE TWO! GO TO HELL! I glared while Lighting whispered to me ' You know Glitch if you date me I would let your precious family live." I said " Bitch please bets to keep wishing cause that's a big ass wish that you won't get." She was furious and got out a knife and walked to Mo and I ran behind her and punched her back and kicked the back of her leg so hard she fell and couldn't get up. Thunder said " You should not have done that…. Bitch!" He screamed and went for Mo and Taye with daggers. I screamed " Stop wait! I'll do anything please what you want.. Please!" Thunder glanced at me and smirked and said " Please what?" I said " ANYTHING YOU WANT! Just…. Please… Don't….Hurt…..Them." Thunder saw the few tears roll down my face and he said " Well I want T like I always wanted her but you took her I don't think you deserve her you are not good enough." I was furious and sad I said " BUT IF SHE DON'T WANT YOU THAN SHE DON'T SO YOU CAN'T GET HER SHE'S MINE MINE I SAID DON'T BE GOT DAMN DEAF!" Thunder shrugged and said " Well kiss your Mo and Taye bye. I was bout to run until Lightning held me back. How in the hell did she get up? Good thing Taye was a black belt and Mo was too. They kick the hell out of Thunder and Taye giggled and said " I always wanted to do that!" We all looked at Lightning and she ran for me. T was a green belt and so was I since we just started a few months ago she hopped and kick the hell out of Lightning she fell completely out. I said " Well you deserve a black belt for that." She smiled and said " Well you too." Mo and Taye screamed " WOULD YOU TWO DUMBASSES COME AN GET US PLEASE!" Me and T glanced at each other and untied Taye and Mo. Taye hugged all of us and said " Love yall so much!" Mo said " We know love all you guys to!" We broke the hug and went to the car.

We got home and we all went took a shower at our house and me and T slept together like we always do like Mo and Taye. We slept well I kinda went to sleep paranoid feeling I was being stalked.

* * *

**Panda: Well now that Thunder and Lightning are down for 30 minutes what are they doing an 1 hour later? One way to find out is too…. READ! Yay 3 more chapters to go before the grand finale! Sorry for people like this story we all don't want it to end but we must but anyway FOLLOW REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


	9. Evilers Are Down?

That's Not Freakin' Funny!

Chapter 9: The Evilers Are Down… For Now

WARNINGS: Same warning don't own the characters but Thunder and Lightning are mine. So enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Evilers Are Down….For Now

Glitch's POV

I woke up and I got that feeling again.. Like I was being stalked. I got up and looked out the window out of my room and I saw the bushes wiggling but not like the wind was doing it I whispered " Oh shit." I looked at T she was sleeping peacefully too peaceful…" T!" I screamed the girl can be gone! I shook her she didn't wake up. I screamed " Mo! Taye! Help!" Next thing I knew Mo and Taye came running in. " What Glitch!" Mo said I pointed to T. Taye ran and shook T. Mo gasped and went to feel her pulse. He said " She's fainted not dead though thank god!" I calmed down and sighed " What happened though?" Mo eyebrows raised " You two didn't do anything right?" I said " No! I don't know." Mo walked over to me and eyed my down that face was saying ' You better watch yourself child' Which scared me. He eyed me til I was on the floor and said " Okay, Okay Mo I didn't do anything!" Mo nodded and Taye giggled and I crossed my arms and huffed. Mo looked at the bed with a moaning and moving T. Bout 30 seconds later she screamed " Stop!" I jumped at the sudden reaction and went to hug her and whispered " It's okay T." She calmed down and said " Sorry! Nightmare." Taye said " The girl is worried and scared that those two evilers are coming after her. We have to protect these two Mo." Mo nodded " Yea I have a feeling that we should tell the others bout them so if they see Thunder and Lightning they will stop them for sure." Taye nodded and took out her phone.

She started chatting with Rasa saying how the brother and sister looked. Mo went to brush his teeth and so did me and T.

After we all was done we joined in the living room. Mo cooked breakfast…. YEAH MAN! I finished my food quick and I saw T she was eating quite slow Mo said " What's wrong with you?" T suddenly bursted into tears saying " THEY WANT TO KILL ME AND NOTHING I CAN DO THEY WANT GLITCH AND ME AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT CAUSE SOMETHING A BITCH WANTED FROM ME!" Taye said " Shush me and Mo will keep you two safe and the others will help you too." She said with happiness too. I looked down I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Truth to be told how bold I have been acting I'm actually pretty scared I mean who wouldn't be if you are getting stalked or people planning to kill you. Mostly I am brave just so cannot show my soft side I mean im trying just as hard as T. I looked down a single tear fell down my face and I couldn't bare but to bare but not hard though.

T's POV

Is that Glitch crying? I looked up from my crying and saw Glitch sniffing and I got up and went to hugg him and I said " It's okay I know you are very brave but the shit that's going on it's alright to break down." Actually getting that out of my system I felt brother. Glitch looked up and hugged me which I kissed his tear stained cheek. He smiled and so did I. " I like that smile of yours." I said he said " Yours is the perfect one." Taye said " Well come on dear crying children we must go to DCI Headquarters." Me and Glitch nodded and followed.

We arrived there but I noticed that when we were driving the bushes were moving but not like the wind is moving it. I felt like we are getting stalked. I felt like this last night too. It's uncomfortable to know someone is stalking your every move it's not only weird but it was scary.

We entered DCI. Me and Glitch took a seat in the meeting room. We played on our phones while Mo and Taye and the other agents were having a meeting to protect in the other room. I closed my eyes for a brief second. My phone vibrated and it said

" Look Behind You."

Which I did and I screamed and Glitch jumped from the outburst. He turned and his face paled when he saw the Evilers were there. ( Thunder and Lightning) Glitch stood and got in a ninja pose and so did i. That's when everyone came in and gasped in shock. I went to kick Lightning but seems like she ducked and came behind me and held my leg to head which hurted and I winced everytime she pulled it back more. Rasa and Lima came with tasers and Thunder went for Lima. He kicked and kicked nope just couldn't get the women she slide on the floor and trip him down. He fell with those annoying sounds when you make when you hurt. Lightning saw her brother and pushed me into the chair. Glitch came to help me as we watched in shock as Rasa tore the girl ass up! It was pretty funny but scary too. Rasa nearly got his leg token off by the girl swinging a sword at him wherever she got it from. Rasa had the girl on the ground which like took forever and just to make sure they were knocked out for sure Rasa and Lima tazed them. Well now we know they out now.

Rasa and Lima began to call the police as the others tied the brother and sister up. Bodie said " Never knew Rasa and Lima could fight like that." Emilia said " Damn they older but Rasa got them techniques!" Dare smirked and said " Well Lima and half too bad either." Her and Maccoy giggled and earned a glare from Lima and they got shushed for Rasa. Jaryn and Kerith just sat there and were like ' I'm Done' while Angel and Aubrey were fussing over who knows! I sighed and Glitch hugged me and said " It's okay we are safe now." I nodded and calmed down. I walked over to Bodie and Emilia and started a conversation. While Glitch went to stop Aubrey from killing our beloved Angel.

**Panda: I know it's short but please don't complain I'm going to try to make chapter 11 long that might be the last chapter I don't know I really want to be over with this story I love it but it's kind of depressing seeing my favorite dancers getting stalked so what do you guys think? Anyway REVIEW! * Gives Cookies***


	10. Good Luck

That's Not Freakin' Funny

Notes: I do not own the awesomeness of Dance Central only my characters Lightning Thunder and Lea and don't forget the sister and brother are now locked up.

Warnings: Same cussing, Crazy people um and some things you will find out, You will understand. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED PEPS!

Lil'T's POV

I woke up feeling a little cold. I got up and went in my bathroom. I looked in my mirror I had dark circles around my eyes, my lips were dry, my cheeks weren't normal they were red but not from blushing I have no clue why I looked so…. Depressed. But in the same way I look that's how I feel. I looked down to my face bowl. I got my tooth brush and brushed my teeth ( Just like a normal person will do.) I was done and I went by the thermometer and it was 67 degrees. I was confused did Taye do this? I walked down to Taye's room. She was there sitting in her bed watching T.V shivering. I said " Taye did you turn up the temperature?" Taye said " I didn't but I didn't turn it down either cause I thought you were hot." I nodded and said " It was the perfect temperature for me." Taye nodded as she got up and I see why she was so cold the girl had shorts on and a tank like it was the Summer! I followed her to the thermometer. She turned it to 78 degrees. It warmed up pretty quick to say that we just turned it on. I stretched and Taye said " Well im going to brush my teeth okay." I nodded. She walked off and I went downstairs. I wonder what Glitch is up to.

Glitch's POV

I woke up. I looked around and it was so hot . I went in my bathroom I looked happy which I wasn't besides somehow my face made it's own smile. It was still the bright smile you see on my face daily. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and them I looked neutral no expression what so ever but I didn't mind. I walked out my bathroom and I heard my phone vibrated. looked and it was T.

Hi Glitch how are ya? T texted

Good besides beside being hot as hell I wonder if Mo did it wbu ( What about you) I texted

Oh it was cold here this morning but no one did it I have no clue if this a joke but come on stop it T text

It's okay same here but don't worry maybe just a bug in the air controls or something I texted

K I will see you in a minute k bye bae T texted

Bye I texted

What was that all about maybe she is fed up with this shit that's going on I mean who wouldn't? I went to get dressed and I wore my Spotlight look ( My favorite!) I was kinda of happy because I get to see my family! ( Dance Central family) I walked downstairs and I saw Mo he was watching television. I said " Hey Mo, What's wrong with the air?" He said " I thought you did that cause you were cold so I left it. He got up and went to the thermometer. It said 95 degrees. " Damn!" I said quite surprised. Mo turned it down to 75 degrees. It felt so cool suddenly I liked it that way anyway. ( Panda: Oh can't wait to see your family huh? What about T.) She is my wife- I mean girlfriend and by family I meant her too. ( Okay okay ain't gotta get bitchy on me now. * Smirks*) Sweet Panda ( Panda: Sweet Glitch. * Sarcastic*) Whatever. I walked downstairs to see Mo downstairs waiting in his Spotlight outfit also. Well Mo dresses fast and so do I. That's who I got it from anyway.

We arrived at DCI headquarters. I walked in being greeted by everyone and a welcoming kiss from T. Which I loved! I sat in the chair next to T. All the grown up left to talk about something I don't know about maybe a party or something. But all a sudden it went quiet. I started to panic it was….. Tooo quiet. I walked inside the room and shock on my face everyone was sleep? T came running in and she said " Oh fuck their here Glitch." As she said that I turned and she was damn right those fuckers was here. I cussed under my shirt. They broke out of jail? Well that's not such a surprise I mean they are evil geniuses for god sakes! I huffed and T clenched onto me. I said " Look why are you here can't yall go back to hell where you guys came from?" Thunder said " Nope because I must accomplish what I need to do….. It's to kill you and my sisters is to kill T." T's face sudden turned redder and she looked like a volcano bout to explode and will she exploded out words like a normal person would. She said " LOOK YOU TWO FUCKING UGLY ASS CHILDREN BOUT TO GET YALL ASS BEAT CAUSE LIKE PANDA ALWAYS SAID DON'T MESS WITH A TRUE NIGGA OKAY SO STOP I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT REJECT YO UGLY ASS BROTHER AND M GLITCH REJECTED YOU! WELL TO BAD GO CRY A GOT AMN RIVER BUILD A BRIDGE TRY TO GET OVER IT BUT JUST DIE!" Thunder and Lightning looked pretty hurt and angry. Lightning said " Bitch you will regret watch you said your dumbass!" She ran for T but I tripped her over and grabbed her arms and twisted them with my foot on her back just to make sure she wouldn't get up. She struggled for a while til she blacked out and I tied her up. T was fighting Thunder. I was trying to get Lightning first. But from what I saw I was about to murder him. He kissed her…. MY GOT DAMN GIRL FRIEND I KNEW SHIT LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN. I walked up to Thunder with rage in my steps and when I got to him I punched the hell out him and then I kicked him in his balls ( Panda: Glitch calm your ass down its okay boy I mean keep it PG-13) I don't care! I pouted and Thunder was knocked out. I grabbed him by his legs and took him outside an alley and put him right by the dumpster I didn't care who saw I aint got time for a BITCH kissing my girl. And I did the same for Lightning. I went back and everyone was awake saying what happened and me and T explained to them and I said bye and left with T. We walked home.

I went took a shower and so did T ( In two different bathrooms) and we went to sleep we wasn't in the mood to even do anything we just kissed and laid down…. And other things that I don't wanna mention! ( Panda: Take your angry self to bed nigh T and Glitch!) Goodnight

**Panda: Well that's chapter 10 and the next chapter is it…. I think so anyway Review and REVIEW! * Gives candy***


	11. The Grand Finale ( Dead and Gone)

That's Not Freakin Funny!

Guys….. This is the last chapter of this story! * Sobs* I know we don't want it to go but well there are many more other stories to come so I hope you guys like it.

Warnings: Cussing ,death scenes, sensual scene ( Like I said Im always going to put sensual for you know) and other things that you will figure out. I am featured by looking at (Panda:) that means I spoke or I will appear people this chapter is kind of depressing but im making it kind of funny so you can laugh please read it you'll love. I tried my best not to fu** it up. ( Sorry for my language it's just when I see my mistakes) Love triangle.

Notes: Remember that Glitch knocked Thunder and Lightning out and they went home and they feel like they are being stalked ( Watched) by someone or something.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Grand Finale!

Glitch's POV

My happy green eyes opened. But they weren't so happy. I was pissed to be honest. I went in my bathroom and looked in the mirror and I didn't look too happy either. I simply brushed my teeth and put on my Spotlight look. Shit like this have to happen to me and T. It's like bad luck follows in our name. (Panda: Glitch calm down it's okay we are helping you and T.) Well you guys aren't helping enough! I WOULDN'T BE GOING THREW THIS IF IT WASN'T FOR THOSE DUMB BITCHES! Panda appeared in the same room I was in. She came and sat by me. " Glitch trust me. It's okay." Panda said calmly. I felt tears run down my sun cheeks and I hugged Panda. She rubbed my back. I knew if T saw our sudden contact she would freak. I let go of Panda. She looked down and said " Glitch I didn't mean to. But I always want you to know I'm here for you., I nodded and Panda smiled and walked out. I turned to see T. I was scared to be honest. " Glitch." She said calmly. I started sweating like a fool I was now really scared. " Y-yea-yeah" She sighed and looked down. Now I was scared out my wits. That's when Panda came back. T looked up and smiled softly at Panda. I calmed at least she wasn't about to kill Panda. I was now calmed because Panda whispered in T's ear and hugged her. I was confused and both turned to me. I blushed and looked quickly down. T said " Glitch we really have to get these two." I looked up and I saw on Panda's phone ( Nokia 1520 with a Panda on the back) I saw breaking news and read. Thunder and Lightning killed someone! I gasped at who it was….. Lea! I fell to the ground Lea was one of my best friends I cried Panda and T came and hugged me I felt their warm tears on my sleeveless arms. Mo came in his Spotlight look and saw the sudden contact of all three of us. " Ummm Glitch, Panda, T did I come at a b ad time or something?" Panda and T looked up and then I did. Panda nodded and got up and showed Mo the phone. Mo gasped and he went got Taye. Taye came in in her Spotlight look also and saw the phone and she actually cried more than us but although Taye and Lea were pretty close to say that they were distance ages.

* * *

(The Death Scene) You don't have to read this part~

It was midnight and a rainy one at that. Lea was walking home from the grocery store for her mom and dad. She was all alone and she was singing ' Animals by Maroon 5' She had her earbuds in and was bopping her head not noticing four eyes on her. She saw shifting and looked at the bushes squinting her eyes. She didn't see anything or anyone and she shrugged it off. She was by a abandoned house known to be haunted. She didn't pay any mind to it anyway. She walked by it quickly and somehow there was a huge hole in the brick wall and she went by it and a pair of hands grabbed her. She screamed and the person snatched her earphones out her ears and covered her mouth so no one can here her. She started to cry when she saw another person arrive right by the other and lightning appeared and she saw who they were. She kicked Thunder in his face causing his nose to bleed he didn't care though. Him and Lightning chased after the said girl. Lea cried her phone was left behind on the ground. She couldn't call anyone. She reached the road until they pulled her into a dark alleyway. She cried and beg them to let her go. Lightning had punched Lea in the face and kicked her stomach. Lea fell to the ground in agony crying stop. Well they didn't and kept punching and kicking her until….. Lightning pulled out a knife and she stabbed Lea 5 times! Lea last words were " You'll never get away with it." Until she whimpered and died. Lightning smirked and wiped her bloody hands on her clothes and her and Thunder left the dead body there. Thunder ran back and wrote on a piece a paper " You'll never get away with it" And he ran back with his sister.

( End of the death scene)

* * *

Lil T's POV

What I read was just so scary and impossible why would they kill my poor innocent friend. I can't bear it anymore this is too much. I signed and went in the bathroom and went brushed my teeth and put on my Street style. Panda said " T don't pressure it. We will stop these two." " No we can't! There will be no stopping them they will get what they want or people will die!" I yelled. Mo and Taye were shocked at my comment. Mo and Taye rushed at my side and patted my back. Mo looked up and said " We really have to do something but I kinda agree with T people will die if they don't get what they want." Taye said " Well I will die for my little sister and my little brother we are going to stop these two bitches!' She jumped up and held her hands out for me to grab them which I did. I smiled. Glitch said " The only possible way to stop them is to get the got damn army." He whispered loud enough we can hear it. Mo got up and kneeled down to Glitch's height. " Well then we will do it." Glitch looked up and said " You guys heard that." We all nodded . Panda jumped up and ran outside. I ran behind her. We saw police care by Thunder's fathers house. We walked over there when Taye, Mo and Glitch made it. I looked around avoiding someone telling me to go back because police shit or whatever. They didn't tell us anything. Taye asked " What happened." A police officer name Agent Malia said " Well it looks like Thunder and Lightning killed their father for not being there for them." Taye face was blink no expression none at all. Mo was like ' Dafuq' Glitch looked terrified when he saw a police walked out and left the door opened and he saw the body and how it bleed. Glitch was now disgusted he ran to the trash can and threw up for a very long time. All four of us went to check up on him. He was still at it.

~10 Minutes Later~

Glitch stopped and i was by him rubbing his back. He started to cry. Panda decided to help by lifting Glitch's face. This girl is a born angel or something. She turned his face to Mo. Glitch was sick and Mo knew it Taye said " Oh poor Glitch he got sick." Glitch groaned and laid on Panda's lap. Panda hugged him and blushed. I never really minded those two relationship because truly they almost actually went out so if they hug I don't mind at all. Taye and Mo went back in the front to talk to Malia and the other officers while I sat by Panda and Glitch. Glitch's skin started to turn red I mean his whole body. I looked at him for a second he looked at me and turned redder and then at Panda then me each time he looked at each one of us he got redder then when that party was over he was red like a fire hydrant. Was the boy blushing! Oh god that means he isn't over Panda any way not helping what she had on. ( Panda had on torn skin tight skinny jeans and a red and black hoodie that was checkered with a black elbow length crop top that hung off her shoulder and with her long flowing brown hair and a beanie and her black combat boots. The outfit actually brought out the unusual color of her eyes those amber eyes and pink lips. Rasa is her father by the way.) Yes she was the daughter of Rasa and she was something else. But she is well known pretty and beautiful like Rasa and Lima her parents. Glitch is falling for Panda. Oh god I was afraid this was going to happen. I started to worry and started moving a lot until I got up and ran back to Mo's house. I ran in and jumped on the couch and cried. I didn't care if someone came from upstairs or somewhere and grab me. My life was coming apart. I don't know what to do my boyfriend isn't over his ex or about to be new girlfriend, one of my closest friends got murdered, I have two killers stalking me and Glitch ready to strike at any moment they can. What more can happen in a teenagers life. Glitch and Panda came in and saw my depressed state. Panda came by me and patted my shoulder and I didn't move I couldn't look at her to be honest I'm beginning to envy this girl and all who she is. I turned around to look at her smile I see why Glitch isn't over her. I glared at her which made her flinch. " What's wrong T." I glared a lot more. I actually envy someone how unlike me but I really envy her looks and her sweetness and innocence. ( Panda: Why would you ever so envy me?) Oh please like you don't know how Glitch isn't over you. ( Panda: Really no way! Glitch is my brother he isn't feeling that way about me so plz don't envy me!) The song I was think about.

* * *

Jealous Nick Jonas

I don't like the way she's looking at you,

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy, Have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me

Can't help it.

I turn my cheek, music up

And I'm puffing my chest.

I'm getting ready to face you/

Can call me obsessed.

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect.

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous.

You're too sexy, beautiful,

And everybody wants to taste.

That's why ( That's why)

I still get Jealous

I wish I didn't have to post it all

I WISH YOU'LL SAVE A LITTLE BIT just for me

Protective or possessive (Yeah)

Call it passive or aggressive.

I turn my cheek music up,

And I'm puffing my chest.

I'm getting ready to face ya,

Can call me obsessed.

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect.

It's my right to be hellish

I STILL GET JEALOUS.

You're too sexy beautiful

And everybody wants to taste

That's why ( That's why)

I still get jealous

You're too sexy beautiful

And everybody wants to taste

That's why (That's why)

I still get jealous.

You the only one, I invited,

I said there's no one else for you.

Cause I know I get excited (Yeah)

When you get jealous too.

I turn my cheek music up

And I'm puffing my chest.

I'm getting ready to face ya,

Can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect.

It's my right to be hellish,

I still get jealous

Cayuse you're too sexy beautiful

And everybody wants to taste

That's why ( That's why)

I still get jealous

You're too sexy beautiful

And everybody wants to taste

That's why ( That's why)

I still get jealous.

Oh! ( That's why)

I still get jealous

Oh ( That's why)

I still get jealous.

* * *

Everytime I thought about that song the more I thought about Glitch and Panda and there I saw Glitch standing there smiling softly. I looked at Panda and she nodded. I went up to Glitch and kissed him softly and boy he can be sick but he's still a good damn kisser! ( Panda: LOLZ!) I pulled away. And I looked around no Panda. I sighed and looked at my phone and I almost screamed. Glitch looked at the phone and grabbed my hand and we went outside to Mo and Taye. Glitch said " Mo Taye look!" Mo and Taye looked at my phone and they hugged us. It said Thunder and Lightning got killed by some bombs or something whatever happened I'm so happy. I'm so sorry to say this but they deserved to die I mean come on they wasn't doing anything else good. They didn't get a life they just killed other people. They are normal and they don't have a right to do that.

* * *

( Yup the part you can skip)

* * *

Mo and Taye told us good night and went to bed. I smirked at Glitch and he smirked back. I felt the top of his head he wasn't sick anymore. I pulled him to my room. I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He laid me on the bed softly and pulled my shirt off.

* * *

(Panda: And other stuff you can imagine it but I ain't putting it! You may proceed to read now.)

* * *

Glitch and I had fun now that we were worry free I kissed him softly again and I fell asleep and I felt his warm body against mine as he whispered " Good night Bae." As he hugged me.

* * *

**Panda: Well guys that was the final chapter! I had to add my favorite song to here it goes so well and if you noticed I made itt longer like I promised! So I hope you liked it and plz review! Luv yal * Gives free tickets on the front row seats to Nick Jonas's concert.***


End file.
